


woke up on the wrong side of paradise

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “Oh my God. No.” He whines when some guy gets to the shelf first. “Come on,” he takes the guy’s arm, “I’ll pay you to give me this doll.”The guy – shit, he’s hot – turns to Stiles, blinking confusedly. “What.” His eyebrows furrow adorably and Stiles feels his knees go weak. He stares at his own unbuttoned shirt and the crooked tie and thinks it’s just his luck. He finds the hottest man on earth on the day he’s wearing mismatched socks.





	woke up on the wrong side of paradise

“I love my job, I love my job.” Stiles keeps muttering to himself as he walks into yet another store. “I love my boss, I love my boss.” Yesterday, he spent the entire afternoon on the internet and then tried to convince his boss that the stupid doll is not that amazing. Her daughter will love  _any_  doll, she’s  _two_.

The thing is – he does love his job. And he does love his boss. She’s amazing and badass and the last time someone made a transphobic remark at Pearl she had security kick the guy’s ass.  _Literally_.

But that was before she decided her daughter  _needed_  a Dora the Explorer doll. The doll that it’s impossible to find. Little Alma is two, she can barely talk and still finds Stiles’ face hilarious. She doesn’t need another doll.

“I love my job.” He repeats to himself, scanning the shelves almost desperately. He’s about to give up and go eat lunch because it’s three in the afternoon and he deserves it, damnit, when he finally spots the last doll.

It’s the twenty-third of December and Stiles feels like he’s about to cry.

“Oh my God.  _No._ ” He whines when some guy gets to the shelf first. “Come on,” he takes the guy’s arm, “I’ll pay you to give me this doll.”

The guy –  _shit, he’s hot_  – turns to Stiles, blinking confusedly. “What.” His eyebrows furrow adorably and Stiles feels his knees go weak. He stares at his own unbuttoned shirt and the crooked tie and thinks it’s just his luck. He finds the hottest man on earth on the day he’s wearing mismatched socks.

“I need this doll.” He swallows, trying to regain at least  _some_  of his composure. “Like,  _really_  bad.”

The guy arches his eyebrow. “So do I.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Stiles insists. “It’s for my boss.”

The guy snorts. “What kind of job do you have?”

“Oh my God,  _no_.” Stiles wants to hit himself. “It’s for my boss’  _daughter_.” When the guy keeps smiling, Stiles rolls his eyes. “Stop laughing, I’m desperate.”

“Well, maybe you should look at the store next door.”

“Already did!” When the guy opens his mouth, Stiles shakes his head. “I looked everywhere! Look, I’ll pay you, okay? How much, two hundred?” He takes his wallet, starts counting the money.

The guy blinks. “The doll is fifty bucks.”

“See?” Stiles waves. “ _Desperate_.”

Hot-guy blinks again and then he snorts. “Here.” He hands Stiles the doll and turns around. “It’s yours.”

“But –” it’s Stiles’ turn to blink, looking between the guy and the money in his hand, “the money…”

“It’s fine.” He shrugs. “I’m feeling  _Christmas-y_.”

Later, Stiles will blame his empty stomach but right then, the only thing he can think about doing is taking the guy’s face in his hands and kissing him. Hot-guy is clearly taken back and Stiles was expecting to be pushed away when the hand on his hip pulls him closer. He opens his mouth, lets the guy’s tongue join his.

They are both breathless when Stiles pulls back, several seconds later, and hot-guy licks his lips, looking like he’s already thinking about kissing Stiles again. “Thank you.” Stiles whispers. The guy only nods and Stiles feels a certain pride for being able to do that to someone. His phone rings in his pocket and Stiles jumps away, remembering why he was at the store in the first place.

“Hey, Scott.” He answers the phone. “Yeah, I’ll meet you for lunch.” He turns to look at the guy again, but he’s already gone.  _A dream?_  Stiles thinks, smiling to himself. It certainly felt like it.

–

He’s never been to his boss’ house before, but she invited him to the Christmas party and there’s no way Stiles could’ve said no to her, especially when she was holding Alma and the little girl was giving him her brightest goofy grin. “Look at this baby, Stiles. Are you really going to say no to her?” She had said, bouncing the little girl on her knee. Stiles didn’t.

Her entirely family is there, by the looks of it. He can hear kids screaming and laughing and when he rings the door bell, he’s greeted by an older woman who immediately pulls him into a hug. “Merry Christmas!” She says, smiling.

“Merry Christmas.” Stiles says back, hands her a bottle of wine while he holds the box with the doll with the other hand. “I didn’t know what to bring, so –” he trails off.

She laughs. “Thank you.” She ushers him in just as two kids run past them. “They are all in the living room, go greet the rest of the family.” Stiles nods, thanking her too.

He’s looking for Alma or maybe someone else he might know when he spots his boss in the corner. She’s berating some guy and her husband is laughing quietly next to her.

“I can’t believe you.” She’s saying. “You let another guy have the doll just because he was cute?  _Derek_.” She brings her hands to her hips and gives him the patented Laura Hale Disappointed Look. “Alma is your  _niece_.”

“Not  _just_  because.” Derek answers and Stiles immediately stops. He knows that voice. He  _kissed_  the owner of that voice. “He looked desperate.”

“ _You_.” Stiles finds himself saying before he can stop himself. They turn to look at him and Derek’s eyes widen immediately. “You ran!” He points at him, making Derek blink confusedly. That’s still cute, shit, Stiles wants to kiss him again.

“Stiles!” Laura’s husband calls. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas!” Stiles says back. “Here’s the doll.” He hands Laura the box and turns to Derek again. “I was going to ask your number!”

Derek looks between Laura and Stiles. “I don’t understand.”

“She’s my boss.” Stiles explains, stalking towards Derek. “You think I’m cute?” He smirks, ignoring the way Laura is looking at him like he’s grown a second head.

Derek blushes. “I  _thought_  you looked cute.”

Stiles arches an eyebrow. “So I looked cute then, but I don’t look cute now?”

“No.” Derek smirks.

“And how do I look now?” He steps closer, reaches out to touch Derek’s chest.

“Really hot.” He answers and they are so close now, Stiles notices Derek’s eyes are green and he has freckles on his nose. And then they are leaning in and Stiles can feel Derek’s breath –

“ _Hey,_ ” Laura interrupts, pulling her brother away from Stiles, “not in front of the kids, yeah?” She winks at the two of them, before walking away with her husband – who’s now laughing openly.

“Right.” Derek coughs, blushing harder now. “Maybe later?” He lowers his voice, smiles at Stiles again.

“ _Definitely_  later.” Stiles teases, turning around to greet the rest of the Hale family and the little Alma – who doesn’t seem very impressed by the doll Stiles took so long to find.

Oh well, Stiles looks at Derek and smiles again. Merry Christmas to him.


End file.
